


“You were right.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ardbert and Crystal Exarch are mentioned, Emotional Hurt, Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Things go downhill after the battle with the final Lightwarden.





	“You were right.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was “Yes, I admit it, you were right.” but I struggled to write this so I cut it down to just "You were right."
> 
> Sorry for more sadness. Thanks for reading!

Aurion was making his way back to The Pendants to get some sleep when it happened. He’d just finished delivering amaro medicines to the Zun at the Temenos Rookery, staying a moment to converse when they inquired after his mate. 

Xhaira and the Scions had left for Kholusia only a few days prior, making their way towards Eulmore and the final Lightwarden. Rumors of the construction of a giant Talos reached his ears and Aurion couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at knowing his mate had been at least partially responsible for getting the people of the First to put aside differences and work together towards a common goal. The Exarch himself had even decided to leave The Crystarium to lend aid. 

Despite wanting to be present, Aurion opted to keep working within The Crystarium, knowing that he could be a possible distraction for Xhaira if sin-eaters targeted him. Even with Xhaira’s worsening condition, Aurion kept up hope that the Exarch would step in before permanent or fatal harm would be done. 

So when the night sky suddenly became illuminated with the harsh, unrelenting Light that plagued the skies of Norvrandt for so long, Aurion’s stomach dropped. The only reason why the Light would be back is if Xhaira…

_ No! _

Aurion willed himself to calm down, panic clawing at his throat as his stomach burned with bile. If Xhaira were dead or turned, he’d know it. He’d feel it. Taking several deep breaths, Aurion looked around. The Crystarium’s habitants were all looking at the sky with fear, none of them paying enough attention to have noticed his lapse. He slowly and quietly made his way to The Pendants, closing the door to their room and sliding down to the floor. 

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself further, Aurion attempted to reach out to his mate. At first there was nothing, and Aurion could feel the hot tears beginning to form, but then a small and nearly unnoticeable noise had his breath hitching. 

_ ….badump. _

Aurion put his head in his hands with bitter relief. Xhaira was still alive, although likely deeply unconscious. But it was enough. 

He wouldn’t waste another moment. Pushing himself to his feet, he let the tears fall freely as he gathered his supplies for the trip to Kholusia. He didn’t get far in his preparations when his linkpearl began to go off. About to ignore it in favor of leaving the Crystarium, Aurion realized quickly that it might be one of the Scions. He answered.

_ “He’s alive, but unconscious. We’re bringing him down the mountain.” _Thancred’s voice came through the linkpearl, and Aurion silently thanked the Twelve that it was him and not one of the others. He would get straight to the point.

“I’ll take an Amaro out of The Crystarium and meet you.” Aurion continued to gather his belongings. 

_ “No.” _ Thancred’s tone held no room for arguments. _ “With the Light back there’s no telling how prevalent sin-eaters will be. We are rushing him back to The Crystarium. It’s easier and safer this way.” _

Aurion snarled. “It’s not fast enough!”

Thancred did not give in. _ “Aurion. Listen to me. We are already on the way and we have aid from the Faerie King and amaros. Let us bring him to you. Please.” _

Aurion closed his eyes, annoyed but knowing Thancred was right. “Hurry. And keep the Exarch out of my sight; I blame him for this.”

Thancred went silent. Aurion almost thought that he disconnected until he spoke again._ “The Exarch is...gone.” _

* * *

Aurion paced the suite as Xhaira continued to slumber. It had been nearly two days since the Scions had returned with his mate and he hadn’t awoken or moved. He’d healed the surface wounds on Xhaira’s body but the damage done by the Light was not something he could fix. 

The explanation of events from Thancred had served to only further irritate and upset him, but all Aurion cared about was Xhaira waking up. Walking over to the bed, Aurion sat on the edge and stroked Xhaira’s hair. 

“Come on Sugar, I need you to wake up for me.” He was met with stillness and silence. Sighing, Aurion stood and began pacing the floor again.

It was at the dawn of the third day that Xhaira stirred, Aurion dropping the book he’d been searching through to run to the bed when he heard the shifting sheets. “Xhaira?” he said, softly.

Eyes weighed down by fatigue, pain, and confusion opened slowly. “Auri?” Xhaira’s voice was scratched by dehydration. He looked past Aurion for a moment. “Ardbert?”

Aurion looked behind him despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to see that shade. Xhaira had informed him of the First’s original Warrior of Darkness following him when he’d first crossed over the rift and although he only had his mate’s words to go by, he could tell that Xhaira wasn’t hallucinating. 

Turning back to look at Xhaira, he found himself being stared at with a look filled with agony and guilt. “Xhaira? What’s wrong Sugar? I need you to tell me what I can do.”

Xhaira closed his eyes for a moment, tears leaving a trail down to his pillow. “You were right.” His voice was hoarse and Aurion was glad to have left a pitcher of water on the bedside table for this exact reason. 

“Hush a moment, Sugar. Let me get you some water.” He made to stand so that he could pour a glass. Xhaira sucked in a wheezing breath. “You were right.” he choked out again. “There was something about him...you were right. The Exarch...I know him…” Xhaira began to cough.

“Stop trying to talk, Xhaira.” Aurion helped his mate sit up just enough to sip the water. “Small sips at first.” He held the glass to the crying Miqo’te’s lips. “And I know, my love, I know. I’m so sorry.” No other words were said as Xhaira continued to cry, and all that Aurion could do was hold him.


End file.
